1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, a method of driving the display panel, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel capable of improving side visibility thereof and effectively preventing blurring of a moving image, a method of driving the display panel, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus includes a display substrate having a switching element, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
The display apparatus displays images by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer and controlling the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer. In the display apparatus, light is transmitted only in a direction in which the light is not blocked by liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus the viewing angle of the display apparatus is relatively narrow.
In order to widen the viewing angle, various technologies such as a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode have been developed. A unit pixel is divided into a plurality of domains in the PVA mode.
In the PVA mode, to realize the multi-domain structure in the pixel, liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to the display substrate and the opposite substrate. A slit pattern or a protrusion pattern is formed in a pixel electrode, or a slit pattern or a protrusion pattern is formed in a common electrode facing the pixel electrode.
In a case of the multi-domain structure in which the slit pattern or the protrusion pattern is formed, side visibility thereof is reduced in comparison with front visibility thereof.
Moreover, when the display apparatus displays moving images, blurring of the moving images may occur due to the limited frequency of a gate signal.